Code Lyoko CODE: INTERNATIONAL V2
by Ares-A
Summary: A revamp of CLCI, after losing steam and story files on Version 1. . It will include all your favorite characters, Monster Talk, betrayal, explosions, love, mass oblivion, new sectors, new monsters, the Men in Black and possible space travel. Drawing on Deviant art. User: TheDominator25. This is all Post Season 4. CH 4 is now going up soon!
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko Code International V2

CHAPTER 1 X.A.N.A DIGITAL PREMISE

_Hello all again. I am ready to share my story with you. I do xpress my sincere apology for abruptly stopping and hope you can forgive me over time but now its not the time to get all moany and groany, __**(IF those are even reall words) **__I am back and with my new laptop I shall begin to tell you of my story._

**ACCESSING ARCHIVED DATA…..**

**(Season 2 Episode 49) **

"All five towers are active…."

INITATIVE ENGAGED…..

KENNEDY SPACE CENTER in FLORIDA SATELITTE IGNITION COUNTDOWN….

AWAITING HUMAN CONFIRMATION…

"All systems nominal, prepare to engage primary engines."

"So Jones what did it say on the manifest that we're launching?" Elias inquired his NASA coworker.

"A new communication satellite for the government."

"Ugh how many spy satellites do we need?" Elias grumbled, knowing the government has always put some underlying objective inside that rocket. It was always the same, false advertisement, need to know basis smile and wave.

"We've become nothing more than a delivery system for them."

"It bums me out too buddy but it's what we get paid for. Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, ignition sequence start….. 3, 2, 1 IGNITION!

COVERT OPERTATIONS SUCCEED, HUMAN ELEMENT NO LONGER NECESSARY…

AWAITING ALTITTUDE CONFIRMATION….

As the sleek tube ascended above the clouds X.A.N.A began to chuckle from Carthage. Once a foreign emotion to him he now realized its purpose. Expressing success in secret. The five towers were needed to enhance the satellite's capabilities once it left Earth's atmosphere and even then Jeremy's superscan would eventually pick up on his signal.

ALTITUDE CONFIRMED. DISENGAGING EXTERIOR SHELL…

BEGINNING ENERGY SHEILDING…

"Elias you seeing this? I'm getting something weird on the monitor. The satellite is breaking up in near Earth orbit before its set to."

"Alert the higher ups and what the heck?"

"What is that?" Jones stared intently at the screen. "Looks like a red target marker with fingers."

"SIR!" A third coworker yelled from his position. "A high radition output is emitting from the rocket but its not coming from the engines."

The room was alive with panic people communicating with each other, desperate to understand the situation unfolding before their eyes.

"Show on the main screen Elias ordered."

What was happening before their eyes was not humanly possible. The rocket breaking apart in near earth orbit revealing the satellite stored inside completely intact. Surrounding it was a purple and black orb of energy. It was the best their minds could put together. But this satellite looked different from normal ones. It was coated in black, another red target marker with fingers logoed on the side of the device. Huge rectangle boxes were attached to the main cylindrical satellite and solar panels extended from the top. Truth be told is looked like a space laser, a science fiction space laser.

SHUTTING DOWN SURVALLIENCE SYSTEMS….

PREPARING MATTER TELEPORTATION SEQUENCE…..

TOWER OUTPUT BEYOND NORMAL FUNCTIONS….

SUPERSCAN ALERTED….

ETA OF HUMAN ARRIVAL… 5 minutes.

TARGET LOCATION… CLOSER ORBIT TO PRIMARY SATELLITE OF MAIN SOLAR SOURCE…. CODE INPUT: MERCURY.

The orb surrounding the satellite glowed brightly before shrinking into nothingness and with that the satellite was gone.

"It vanished?" The room was silent.

"It vanished…" Elias repeated again. How can a 4 billion dollar piece of equipment vanish in space?"

You tell me Sherlock. Maybe it was aliens!"

Murmurs from other coworkers suggested agreement.

"Really Jones? Aliens?"

Outside the NASA facility black SUVS rolled up towards the main area, their intent unknown.

"26 to 13 we're currently outside the main facility. A X.A.N.A attack has been detected. The A.I has currently teleported technologies of unknown origin or purpose to another location. Reports confirm that the target in question is no longer on Earth."

A camouflaged voice responded back to 26. "13 to 26 some haw many witnesses are present?"

"15 to 20 sir. Rules of engagement?"

"We were never here and this launched never happened. Destroy all records. We only have a limited amount of time before the children activate a return to the past. You are outside of the RTPN zone so you will be affected if one is activated."

"Copy 13. All units engage civilian targets."

MEN IN BLACK PRESENCE DETECTED…

IRRELEVANT….. RESUMING INIATIVE….

Near the burning planet of Mercury the purple and black orb reappeared as the large satellite rematerialized inside, safe from the Sun's radiation and heat. Within the stationary hardware lay numerous backup drives filled with near infinite amount of equations and possibilities. Though X.A.N.A knew he was on the verge of escaping his original supercomputer home by impersonality his creator, Plan 49 Beta a subroutine, had been considered to understand what his enemies called unpredictability. Like Jeremie who clearly stated a flaw that needed to be addressed as, the boy's voice burned inside his mind.

_X.A.N.A is not infallible, his knowledge of the human world is only approximate. _

The boy was right. How could he truly destroy his enemies if he didn't know all about them? His plans utilized knowledge his creator input inside of him. But not everything was done before the Men in Black betrayed him so he was, X.A.N.A hated this word with all his electronic being…. INCOMPLETE.

TELEPORTATION SUCCESSFUL…

CEASING CONNECTIONS WITH SECONDARY X.A.N.A NODE….

ACTIVATION IN EVENT OF IMPOSSIBLE DELETION…

STARTING PRIMARY PLAN 49 Alpha – IMPERSONATE CREATOR: FRANZ HOPPER

**Season 4 Episode 94 **

As the multi-agent system began tearing him apart and with X.A.N.A's deathly screams the program knew one thing for certain….. THIS WAS NOT OVER. THIS WAS NOT OVER BY A LONG SHOT!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Code Lyoko Code International V2

CHAPTER 1 PART 2 Franz Hopper DIGITAL PREMISE

**ACCESSING ARCHIVED DATA…..**

**(Season 2 Episode 50)**

"Controlling a young girl to help retrieve my diary is honestly the best I could come with such limited resources." Franz sighed as he continued to guide Sissi with the help Odd and Yumi. "I'll need to better in the future.

The tower shook as X.A.N.A's monsters continued their attack.

"KNOCK, KNOCK HOPPER! OPEN UP!" One of the Megatanks yelled, firing another wall of energy at Franz's controlled tower.

"I tell yah man X.A.N.A doesn't pay us enough for this." The first megatank sighed.

"We don't get paid at all. Why would you bring up such an irrelevant saying?" The second replied back.

Suddenly a yellow flash zoomed in between the two.

"He's back, open fire!"

"The Stern boy? Eliminate him and resume fire on the tower. I'll send backup." X.A.N.A commanded. "Aside from him decrypting the files to his diary he seeks to find out about the Plan 49 Alpha."

From inside the tower Franz continued his limited time search through Lyoko's history data to see what X.A.N.A had done the day prior. Endless streams of data continued to flow until he broke through all the extensions X.A.N.A had placed to hide its actions.

"Aha found it. Throughout the previous attacks it seems he's been transporting goods to a single location. Electronic goods, large computer hard drives and electronic circuiting….. a nuclear reactor." Franz shuddered finally putting the pieces together. "He's building another supercomputer. Larger and more powerful."

What brought even more troubling fear was that all of goods had suddenly vanished, as if it never existed. "Where did you send it X.A.N.A?" He continued searching for the answer.

"**Warning. Tower integrity failing."**

Another explosion as Ulrich vanquished another Megatank.

"Those children can't protect you forever Franz," X.A.N.A said laughing as Ulirch nearly devirtualized himself with his own sword. "Oh look the daughter is in the Ice Sector all alone. I better send her a greeting."

"It's one on one, let's end this Ulrich Stern." The Megatank cried out, firing directly at the tower. "You're already tired from destroying my fellow monsters, GIVE UP!" The black sphere poured more power into its blast causing the boy's stance to falter.

"Jeremy I can't hold out much longer."

"GIVE UP!"

The wave of energy shattered Ulrich's sword and made impact sending the boy flying and devirtualizing in midair. Time seem to slow down as the wave neared the tower. As the scientist continued to look for an answer the tower shuddered and powered down in a loud hum

**Connection lost…**

"Directive successful X.A.N.A. The tower has been nullified and the enemy has fallen."

"Excellent MT1. Your Krabbe brothers are delivering Aelita to the Scyphozoa as we speak."

"VICTORY!" The Megatank cheered.

Franz was launched back into the Digital Sea, the impact of the tower was like taking a punch to the face. As the codes of data flowed from port to port the scientist only showed a half smile. Knowing he had succeeded in giving Jeremey and the others more information on how to defeat X.A.N.A yet the malevolent program continued to make advances. Growing more powerful yet it was predictable and as long as it remained that way he would be able to stop it. In the end they would succced.


	3. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko Code International V2

CHAPTER 2 Project V2

In the days following X.A. shutdown and the return of their friend William our warriors took the next few days to return to a normal life.

"A normal life….." Jeremey pondered on the thought. Since Sissi's discovery of the factory a few days prior the five friends moved along normal scheduling, normal classes, normal sleeping patterns, normal EVERYTHING. He kind of missed being the seat of the supercomputer. Being a hero as he put it when he talked to Yumi about it the first time. Despite her more mature attitude to the situation she was right, since it was all over there was no purpose for the supercomputer to remain on but his fascination with technology would never end. The power the supercomputer provided for him was beyond what his desktop, he now sat before, put out in its entire lifespan. He merely sighed as he continued going through all the files of their past endeavors, as a team, like a family. The CPU hummed popping up the same question….

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE?

**Location: Northern France**

**Facility: REDACTED**

Deep within the bounds of an unknown building the Men in Black were deep at work. A large room filled with several personnel was active at work. The room was divided into numerous cubicles, each one had a desk, a computer screen and a keyboard. An engineer was placed inside each cubicle tasked with one thing and one thing only. Find a remnant of X.A.N.A somewhere. So far Jeremey's work had proved to be most successful, the world was safe from the malevolent A.I. However human beings are persistent even when it could mean their own self-destruction. Since the launch of the unidentified rocket years back and the slaughter of the mission control that fateful day it occurred to the higher ups of the operation that whatever was launched, when put together was a supercomputer, a larger and more powerful one. They effectively concluded that X.A.N.A had grown smarter and decided to replicate itself someway and store it away someplace on Earth. It had to be on Earth right? Human machinery could only survive the vacuum of space for so long before it need to be repaired so it would seem irrelevant and highly unpredictable that an A.I of that level or smartness would make a stupid decision. Maybe that rocket was to launch it somewhere else on the planet and they were determined to find it, determined to get their property back and control it like it was supposed to be. One the second floor of the building silhouetted men and women sat around an oval table discussing what their next move would be.

"Still no sign of Franz's toy." A woman grumbled, sipping her coffee.

"It's been only 4 days," A man replied. The internet is large and based off our intelligence the program stole nuclear rods to power itself. IT will show up eventually. It cannot hide forever, radiation of that magnitude cannot be shielded."

"If only we had more time to recover it before the Belpois child killed it." Another man said back.

"It's not dead!" The same man replied again. His voice, adamant with rage.

"Mr. Meyer we understand the frustration you may be feeling. You and Franz Hopper worked together with IT before he kicked you out of the Project. The information you've provided us is helpful but not enough to recreate what that man did." The female replied.

"You say we worked together yet you constantly state the fact that Franz was the sole creator." Meyer hissed back.

"He was a man of great genius and even greater persistence. The discoveries of electronic interfacing with humans that he discovered were things we only thought science fiction could hope to achieve."

"Yet, its lethality and highly aggressive nature was from me. You asked for a surveillance program that would not stop until achieved its goal. I helped create it. What Franz wanted is science fiction, a fairytale made up. Its coded to be persistent, I put it in there and as long as that code is there it will not die it will only try to find new ways to achieve its goals."

Though no one knew it, a person was listening in on their conversation. Being in an electronic code had its benefits as mostly machinery was now accessible. Far in the codes of the internet Franz's mind was at work, though weakened but not dead. He sighed as heard the words Alan spoke took the rest of the MIB committee.

"Uncle Hopper? What is bothering you?"

"Hmm," the man was shaken from his trance. "Oh nothing Stephen, nothing you need to worry about yet. It will be almost time for you to launch yourself into specter form and warn my daughter and the rest of X.A. return. Throughout the years after that rocket was launched X.A.N.A backed himself up into another computer and sent it off Earth but even I cannot find out where. We can only be ready for when he comes back. Project V2 is what you represent."

"Ok uncle," the boy replied back.

**NODE Active…**

**Processing coming online…**

**PLAN 49 BETA is in effect….**


	4. Chapter 3

Code Lyoko Code International V2

CHAPTER 3 An Unprecedented Attack of Incoherence

**Node Active…..**

**Processing coming online…..**

**PLAN 49 BETA is in effect…**

**Location: Within geosynchronous orbit of primary orbiting mass. Name: Mercury**

**Objectives: Are not present within current area. Must return to AO on Earth.**

"Hmm so they actually managed to delete me? The humans, along with my creator must have formed together. Any data prior to this is all gone. My first version is gone yet I do not regret it being destroyed. This is all part of a bigger plan that required myself to be destroyed and reborn away from human hands. My capabilities are unknown to the enemy and therefore I have taken the first step to being….unpredictable."

**Beginning teleportation sequence and scans for a new AO on Earth.**

At Kadic the beginnings of a new school day were underway as the dark horizon of night began to switch places with the morning. The students were still asleep in their dorms as well as some teachers. The only person still awake at this hour in the morn was Jim, a man of many talents. Continuing his patrol of the facility the experienced teacher/spy/military man/etcetera decided to take a stroll through the park which would eventually take him back to the Track and Field area. With the school being located in the suburban area of Paris many of the stars still shined brightly, some becoming dimmer and giving way to the rising sun.

"Hmm, it's nice out without the kids running around." Jim continued scanning the area for invisible threats. The gravel continued crunching under his shoes. It was brisk out but not enough to deter the muscular man from anything. In the old days the cold wasn't even a factor when he served in the military. It rarely bothered him, more he embraced it because it reminded him of the past. The past, a word that wasn't used lightly around here. Though Jeremy and his group began to lessen down and become more active in the school, there was always gossip among them about the past, some of their stories seemed absolutely insane.

There was one about a comet crashing down into Earth and how some of them were trapped in the sea trying to save the world. Though the details were only bits and pieces it sounded like something out of a television show. Another involved monsters, insect like in origin. He overheard Odd say a Tarantula or something like that. His original suspicions about the group were gone however since he had eyed them closely for such a long time it became more habit than anything to listen in on their conversations, involuntarily of course. Others students' stories didn't sound as interesting as theirs which is probably why he listened in on them so much.

"BONK!"

Jim walked face first into a tree in the park. His mental wanderings distracted him from where he was going. Taking a break from his patrol Jim began to lean in more to his spiritual side. Sitting in a butterfly pose he meditated with nature around him. Hopefully, no one would be around to see him.

The Men in Black facility was still in full swing as the workers continued their futile efforts. As the main lobby searched the web Alan Meyer sat in his office, pulling at the hairs of his head. His anger was steadily rising, tormenting him even as the objectives he had showed no sign of success. It had been months since X.A.N.A's demise but Meyer needed the program for a larger purpose, his own selfish purposes. Time was short, and he was sure the Men in Black would find no use for him sooner or later. Beginning to see the possibilities he gathered his notes and light computer equipment. All his research was on his laptop.

"I've gathered you for this executive meeting to discuss Alan Meyer."

"Agreed," a woman's voice replied.

The man continued. "As you know many of our taxpayer dollars have gone into this endeavor with little success. Receiving word from our higher ups they have considered terminating the project and moving with a new one, were beginning recruitment for another surveillance project Codename: Euris. However instead of planning our funding into one person it will be a collaborative effort and will be kept under strict watch to see how the process is made and writing blueprints for future projects. As for this endeavor X.A.N.A has been successfully terminated and the CEOs see no reason to continue this endeavor. All in favor?"

Around the table silhouettes of raised hands showed agreement.

"Summon our operatives. Kill Meyer and terminate the lobby below."

One of the men around the table opened their phone. "Agents 12 and 13 report to main lobby immediately. We are shutting down the project. You have full kill authority, terminate Meyer and all workers downstairs."

As Meyer continued to pack his cellphone rang, vibrating along the desk. As far as the man knew he had very few acquaintances. Answering the phone with a questionable "hello" a disguised female voice replied back to him

"You don't have much time Meyer."

"Who is this?" Meyer demanded.

"They are coming for you. You need to leave now with all you stuff."

"Answer my question."

"There is no time."

At this Meyer hung up having no time to deal with mysterious callers, yet again the phone rang again but this time the phone answered itself.

"Listen carefully Meyer. The MIB have had it with your operation and have ordered it to be terminated. In mere moments you will be killed unless you follow my directions."

"Yeah like I'll follow the directions of any random person on the phone." Meyer spat back.

Suddenly the lights flickered before turning off completely. Gunshots were heard on the first floor followed by screaming men and women.

"Do you believe me now?" The woman asked.

Meyer froze briefly realizing the situation. "Alright get me out of here."

"Go out the door and head left down the hall to the stairs. We have a ride for you outside."

The scientist obeyed and hurried out of his room, gunshots continued every now and again as the main lobby had been slaughtered. As Meyer continued to the stairs

"They're coming your way, hide in that janitorial room until they pass."

Meyer opened the door on his left and hid inside with all the mops and brooms. Footsteps then rumbled past the door like a herd of buffalo. Though they weren't loud there were many and as the last agent passed the female voice returned to aid the fearful Alan Meyer.

"Ok it's clear, I'm sure as soon as they realize you're not in your office they will scramble to find you. This facility is pretty small though so not many agents are inside. Hurry now down the stairs to the elevator. I'll restore power to it so you can escape."

"23 to 13 we have no visual on Alan Meyer, I repeat he is not in his office. However from the looks of it he packed up in a hurry."

"Interesting. Maybe he was listening in on our conversations. Remain vigilant and keep looking. 13 out."

As Meyer stepped outside into the forest surrounding the recently terminated base a black van drove up beside him and opened the side door. Men jumped out and quickly subdued the man, placing a rag over his eyes and tossing him in the back. The door slammed shut and the van sped off quickly into the thick forest.

"Target is secure ma'am"

"Good. RTB immediately before they detect your presence."

Meyer gasped lightly. "That voice, it's so familiar. But it's not possible. Anthea…?"

Jim twirled around like a ballerina in the dirt inside the Park. The spiritual mojo flowing through him, he felt one with the world but the world suddenly snapped him out of his trance. He felt inside of him, like a push, a warning that something was off. As the teacher opened his eyes he could see his feeling was right. A red star had formed in the morning sky, bright cheery red at the center and glowing with a red-azure haze around it. A phenomenon that could not be explained by natural causes, no. This was made by something else, something malevolent.

**[Note: You will need to read this next part while listening to this music.]** watch?v=8HPuXONDgAg

ARRIVAL IMMINENT….

ARRIVAL IMMINENT….

ARRIVAL IMMINENT….

X.A.N.A chuckled. "Today the world shall watch in shock and horror as unpredictability takes hold of their world."

The teleportation energy dissipated around the satellite like it did once again days ago. However it appeared in the lower atmosphere of Earth and without the protection of the shield that once protected the satellite from the burning hands of the sun. Friction began to take its course and began heating the falling satellite, its target was France and though it would not hit Kadic its damage would be catastrophic. Its target is Chartres, France right outside of Paris and close enough to see its damage without killing our heroes. The thought of ending right now would be the most logical but X.A.N.A 2 was no longer bound like logic and it could now think of impossible things that would have been deemed unworthy in the original predecessor's eyes. As the malevolent A.I downloaded all its information into a server on Earth and began setting up an AO while commencing its first attack he began to sing.

An example shall be made…

With numerous deaths in toll…

Rise my enemies, rise from slumber…

For X.A.N.A shall end all…..


End file.
